Speak Now
by Marishka12
Summary: I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl / Based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now." Tandre
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm back :) I really didn't mean to wait this long to post my next fanfic, but I've just been crazy busy with work! I hope you guys enjoy this story. This story is based on the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would not have ended. Just saying.**

…..

Tori's POV

I was sitting alone in my bedroom when I heard a weird ringing from the living room. At first, I thought it was the door, but since I lived in an apartment up in New York City, a buzz would be heard throughout the place if someone really was at the door. And that's definitely not what this was. And I knew it wasn't the land line phone or even my cell phone.

But then it stopped. "Hmm," I said and then got back to wallowing in my own sorrows. I did that a lot and it sucked. My life definitely wasn't how I imagined it would be.

A few minutes later, the weird ringing started up again. "Ugh, what is it?" I groaned and got up from my spot on the bed and headed in the living room. I felt stupid when I realized it was someone calling me on video chat. I should have known that.

I sighed and got closer and without looking at who was calling me, I answered it. My eyes widened at who was now on my computer screen. The girl was wearing mostly all dark clothes, like expected, but surprisingly had no hair extensions in her now dark brown hair. I guess once you're 22 you grow out of certain things. "Jade?" I said.

Jade smirked. "What's up, Vega? Or is it something else now?"

"Um…no, it's…it's still Vega." I cleared my throat. "Is it…still West for you?"

"Nope," she said with a smile. "It's Oliver now. Has been for almost a year,"

"Wow," I said. "Um…congratulations. I didn't think you would ever actually tie the knot with Beck."

"He forced me into it, but…it was fun. I'm happy I'm married to him."

"That's great."

"So…tell me about you." said Jade, leaning back in her chair. "I haven't seen you since graduation and neither has anyone else in the gang." This was true. After me and my friends graduated, they all stayed in LA to pursue their dreams in Hollywood…except for me. I had a chance to be on Broadway in New York and I could not pass that up. My Broadway time ended when I was 20, when I found out I was pregnant (the father may as well be nonexistent). I now had a 2-year-old son who I cared for and looked after. I had leftover money from Broadway and old savings and that's how I paid for my living expenses and everything I needed for my little boy. I was also working as a waitress, but it didn't pay a whole lot. My life revolved around being a mom, working, paying bills, and looking for any other Broadway opportunities I could find.

And I explained all this to Jade. Afterwards, Jade's only comment was, "You have a son?"

"Yep," I said.

"Where is he right now?"

"He's taking a nap." I answered. "He should be awake soon." I paused before saying, "He's my whole world, Jade. I just…I love him so much. When I found out I was pregnant with him, I didn't know how I was gonna make it work. The father bailed as soon as I told him, so obviously, I'm on my own. I'm somehow making ends meet, but…barely. My son is happy and that's all I care about."

"That's great." said Jade with a slight smile. "Is he cute?"

"Yes, he's adorable!" I said with a smile. "But of course, I'm biased, so…."

Jade nodded. "What's his name?"

"Rance," I answered. "I know it's not the most common or popular name, but I've always loved that name."

"That's really all that matters. If you love it and he's okay with the name, then screw everyone else."

I smirked. "Jade, he's two. He wouldn't know any difference."

"Well, I mean when he's older."

"Ahh," Then I looked down and twiddled my thumbs, not knowing what else to say to Jade.

"So…let me ask you a question." started off Jade. "Do you remember Hope Quincy?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Ugh, sadly, yes. I hated that girl, which I guess is fitting cause she hated me too. Why do you bring her up?"

"I ask that, because she…somehow…got Andre to go out with her again and they've been dating for about four months and now…they're getting married."

My heart started pounding out of my chest and my eyes widened. I could not believe my ears. "What?" I exclaimed. "What? No! No, he's not! Andre is not marrying that…that…that grunch! No, she's terrible for him! I know she doesn't care for him! He does not need to go through with this marriage! I know I haven't seen him in four years, but I still know that Andre would never want to end up with this girl!"

Jade nodded. "He doesn't want to go through with it, I can tell. And I've tried talking to him and telling him that he needs to stop this wedding before it's too late, but he won't listen to me. He won't listen to anyone. I don't know why he wants to go through with marrying Hope, because she treats him like crap, but…I guess he thinks it's what he should do."

"But why?"

Jade shrugged. "No clue,"

"Ugh!" I moaned and leaned forward and rubbed my face. "Why, Andre, why? This is so stupid of him! What am I supposed to do about this though? I'm all the way in New York while you guys are in LA! There's not much I can do here!"

Jade looked directly into my eyes and said the two words: "Speak now."

"Huh?"

"Speak now," she repeated. "You know, stop the wedding. When the preacher says 'speak now,' you speak now and stop this wedding from happening."

"What?" I said in shock. "No! No, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, Jade, you guys are in LA and I'm in New York. I'm all the way across the country! And second of all, I have a two-year-old son."

"So?" said Jade like it was no big deal. "Get on a plane and bring him with you."

"And do what with him? Just drop him off at my parents' house? I only see them a couple times a year and that means Rance doesn't know them all that well and he hates it when I just drop him off with people he doesn't know. He gets so upset. I'm pretty much all he has at this point."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Stop making excuses, Tori."

"I'm not!" I next to yelled that. "I'm being serious here!"

"Look, I know Rance is only two and probably not as close to your parents as he would be normally, but hey, they're his grandparents! He has to get to know them sooner or later, so how about now? It's just…Tori, you don't understand. I mean literally, Andre is listening to no one. Absolutely no one. Not his relatives, not me, Cat, Beck, or Robbie….no one."

"And what makes you think he would listen to me?"

"Because you're closer to him than all of us combined and maybe he'd actually hear your words."

"How am I closer to him?" I asked her. "Yes, we were best friends, but he knew you guys long before I even met him and I haven't seen him in four years. We've grown apart."

"That doesn't matter, Tori." said Jade. "If you could just tell him to get out of this marriage once and for all, maybe you could convince him to be with someone he should be with."

"Like who?"

"You!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Oh, come on, Tori," said Jade as if I was stupid. "Don't act so clueless. Me and everyone else could tell that you and Andre were meant for each other in high school. And even though it's been four years, that hasn't changed. I know for a fact that Andre is in love with you and you are in love with him. Now if for some crazy chance I happen to be wrong, you can click out of video chat now and forget I ever told you any of this. You can just go on with your life knowing that Andre made a huge mistake. Or…if I'm right and you are in love with him, then get your butt in a plane and come stop this wedding before it's too late."

I looked at the ground and was silent for a long minute. I had to think through Jade's words. Was I in love with Andre? If I saw him again, would the feelings I had about him in high school resurface? What if they didn't? What if my mind changed over the last four years? Well, there was only one way to find out…

I brought my head up and locked eyes with Jade. "When's the wedding?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this isn't a very long chapter (and it's kind of pointless) but we have to get through all these details to get to the best part :) so enjoy it the best you can haha!**

…

Tori's POV

I looked out the window and down at the ground, thousands of feet below me. It was evening and all the lights looked so beautiful. I smiled as I rubbed my hand over Rance's head. He was sleeping in my lap with his head against my chest. I loved having him close to me; it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I kissed the top of his head and then continued to look out the window.

"Mama?" I heard a few minutes later, which broke me out of my trance.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are we there yet?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "No, buddy, not yet. Not too much longer."

Rance rearranged himself and instead of leaning against my chest, he was sitting up in my lap. He rubbed his eyes. I smiled and asked, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh huh," He continued to rub his eyes. "But still tired," He collapsed against me again and rested his head against my shoulder.

I chuckled and looked out the window again. We would be landing in about forty minutes. The wedding wasn't until the next day starting at 5:00 in the afternoon, so that gave me plenty of time to figure what I wanted to do. I was instructed by Jade to call her when I landed so she could give me all the details about where the church was and how I could get in without being noticed. So at this point, the only thing I knew was the time of the wedding.

Once the plane finally landed, I got mine and Rance's suitcases, which were carry-ons, and headed off the plane after a long wait. Rance was conked out, so I was forced to carry both bags, but Rance's bag was pretty small, so it didn't matter. I was just ready to get out to my parent's house since that's where I was staying. I told my parents what I was planning on doing, but they didn't love the idea of me interrupting a wedding, but I was 22 and old enough to make my own decisions. And besides, I was a mother.

After greeting both of my parents and then putting Rance to bed (it was almost 11:15), I went out to the back porch and called Jade. "Hello?" she said after the first ring.

"Hi, it's me. I just got to my parents' house."

"Okay, great," said Jade. "I'm glad you called when you did. I was beginning to think you forgot to call me."

"Oh, no, of course not!" I said immediately. "It's just I had an evening flight and once I got here, I had to talk to my parents for a few minutes and then I had to put Rance to sleep before I could call you."

"Makes sense," said Jade and then sighed. "Okay, enough small talk. Time to get down to business."

"Yeah, of course," I said and then sat down. "Tell me my plan."

Jade then told me the street that the church was on, but I didn't know where that was, so Jade gave me the exact address and that way, a cab could drop me off. Jade then explained how I could get in the chapel with drawing less attention. If I walked in through the main doors of the chapel, everyone would see me for sure. But if I came in through a side door which was right next to a pew in the very back right, I could quickly sit down where I wouldn't be seen, until it was time to speak. Jade encouraged me to come in through the front first just before the wedding started, just so I could see the environment that I would be in. Jade told me that, above all, to not be seen. Cause Hope didn't particularly like me and if she saw me there uninvited, she would want to murder me and if that were to happen, I would want to murder her as well.

"Okay, got it," I said as I put a pen down. I had been scribbling out everything. I took a shaky deep breath. "I'm nervous though."

"It'll be okay." said Jade. "Just stick to the plan. And I would love to help you with this tomorrow, but I'm a bridesmaid and so is Cat and I have to follow orders tomorrow, which I'm not too thrilled about."

"Typical Jade," I muttered.

"What was that?" said Jade in a knowing voice.

"Nothing. Okay, um…I guess that's it. But…I just…I don't know what I'm gonna say once I get up to him. What do you think should I say? Cause I'm scared I'm gonna say the wrong thing and he'll deny me or something like that."

"Tori, I can't tell you what to say." explained Jade. "And listen, I know I'm the one who persuaded you to do this, but…Andre just can't go along with this wedding and you're the only one he'll listen to, I'm sure of it. And besides, you guys love each other. I'm doing this for him, but I'm also doing it for you. I want both of you to be happy and you guys can only be happy if it's with each other! And I know you're scared, but that's okay. It's normal considering the circumstance. But just think how amazing it will be when you stop this stupid wedding and then you and Andre can be together. It will be perfect! Then our whole group of friends will be together: Beck and I, Robbie and Cat, and then you and Andre."

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know about Robbie and Cat, but I assumed they would get together one day because they really were perfect for each other. So I really wasn't surprised when Jade said that. "Thanks, Jade. That's really sweet of you to say."

"I'm only speaking the truth." She yawned a big yawn. "Okay, I'm exhausted and it's a big day tomorrow. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed heavily. "Okay. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Night," she said and hung up the phone.

Since I was very much jetlagged and it was after 11:30, I headed off to bed. But even though I was exhausted, I just could not fall asleep. My whole body was shaking and my heart was practically vibrating. I was so nervous for the next day. I was ready to get it over with and to finally have Andre in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I promise I didn't disappear forever! Everything just got so crazy busy with work and vacations, but I'm back now :)**

**This chapter is kind of the climax to the whole story! I know this fanfic wasn't very long, but it wasn't meant to be long; just a short, sweet little story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

Tori's POV

After getting Rance settled with my parents and making sure he was comfortable, I left the house and headed to the church. I was so nervous I wanted to throw up. I'd never done anything like this before in my life. "Why am I doing this?" I whispered to herself. "I mean…I'm not the kind of girl to just barge in on a wedding like this." But then again, Andre was not the kind of boy who should marry the wrong girl. Hope Quincy. No. I shook her head. Just no. Andre would not spend the rest of his life with her. I could still remember the nightmare she was back when they were in high school; God only know how bad she was now.

The cab dropped me off and after paying him, I got out and slowly walked up to the church. It was huge. I remembered Jade's instructions, so after taking a deep breath, I walked up to the front entrance. I slowly pulled the door open and peaked my head in.

The first thing I saw was the wedding party. They were mingling and in a circle and so that I could go unnoticed, I scurried in and hid behind a big grand piano. The next thing I saw was Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade. Beck and Robbie were in tuxes while Cat and Jade were in long flowing yellow dresses. I scrunched up my nose. Yellow? I could only imagine Jade's attitude upon finding out about the color of the dress. Cat was probably okay with it though.

The next thing I saw was Hope's family. I once again, scrunched up my nose. I now knew where the yellow came from. All of Hope's family was wearing nothing but pastel colors. I didn't know them, but just by the way they were carrying themselves, they were probably very snotty.

At one point, I was able to listen in carefully and hear Jade and Cat talking. "What is Hope doing?" asked Cat.

"Last I checked, yelling at another bridesmaid. Have you seen her gown, Cat? It's shaped like a freaking pastry. It looks hideous. I don't know why she'd think that would actually look good."

After that, Jade and Cat got lost in other conversation and I couldn't hear what else they were saying.

All I could do was roll my eyes. Sounded like Hope.

Just as everyone began to get ready to go on out, I lost myself in a daydream. I imagined what I would say to Andre. I wasn't sure exactly, just anything to get him to listen to what I had to say. I hoped something good would come to mind when it really counted. Because right now, I had absolutely nothing.

Once everyone was gone, I quickly walked out the front door and went around to the side door. I opened it and saw a long hallway. But the door I was meant to go through was right in front of me. This was the thing I was next to most nervous about. I was terrified that if I just walked in, everyone would turn and look at me. I mean, I knew people would look at me when I interrupted the wedding, but I wanted to remain unnoticed until then.

Taking a big deep breath, I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. Fortunately, no one was looking my way. But I didn't wanna push my luck, so I quickly stepped in, closed the door, and sat down on the pew. No one was in that pew, so I scooted over to the middle. I scrunched down low so I could be less visible.

Where I was sitting, I could see Andre standing up at the altar. I just couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He looked great especially in his tux. He looked exactly like he did four years ago, just older and more mature. And he was bigger too. He'd obviously been working out.

My attention was taken away by the sight of the bridesmaids going down the aisle. I could tell Jade and Cat did not look happy to be there. Cat had a big fake smile plastered across her face and Jade wasn't even attempting to be happy. Anyone could tell she didn't want to be here. I couldn't help but wonder if Jade was the only who knew that I was here today.

My attention from Andre was taken away when I heard the organ. I scrunched up her nose once again; it sounded like a death march. Did Hope pick out this music? It was weird.

Then it was time for Hope to come down the aisle. As she passed me, I made sure a curtain of hair was falling over my face. And once she was passed me, I looked up at her. She was walking down the aisle like some big headed pageant queen. I glanced at Andre's face and the look on his face told me that he was regretting his decision to marry Hope. I smirked and whispered to myself, "Oh, I bet you wish it was me."

Hope was given away to Andre and then they were facing each other under the altar. I wasn't sure how long it would be until the 'speak now' line came, but I knew it couldn't be too much longer. When some of the first words were spoken, I glanced at Jade. Jade just happened to look at me at the same time. I slightly smiled, a little sign that yes, I was here and I didn't chicken out. I feel like she thought I would chicken out.

Just then, I heard the preacher say, "If you feel like these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was it. This was my chance. I gulped. I still hadn't got up after a few seconds and Jade was giving me a pleading look. I had never been this nervous before in all my life. My palms were sweating and I was shaking all over.

Just as the preacher was saying, "Well, if no one–" I interrupted him.

"Wait!" I screamed while standing up.

Everyone turned their head and looked at me. These were the horrified looks I knew I would get, but I still didn't like it. To stop myself from focusing on these looks, my attention turned to Andre and him alone. He was staring back at me with a confused look.

After a deep breath, I walked out of the pew and swiftly walked up to the altar, never taking my eyes off Andre. Once I reached him, without doing anything else, I stepped up to him, cupped my hands around his ear, and whispered, "Please, Andre, don't say I do. Just come with me. I'll meet you around at the front door. Please, just…don't say a single vow. Just listen to me. I mean…they said speak now."

I backed away and looked at Andre's face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, whether it was good or bad. But before I could freak out much longer, wondering if I would be completely humiliated or not, Andre leaned and whispered in my ear, "Let's go away from here. I'll meet you at that front door, but I need to get out of this tux first. Don't worry, baby, I didn't say my vows. You will never know how thankful I am that you were here when they said speak now."

My heart was fluttering and there were butterflies in my stomach. I was so shocked I didn't even know what to do. I couldn't form words, so all I could do was nod vigorously and then I turned around and ran out of the chapel. I heard Hope complaining about something, but I couldn't make out was it was exactly. I mainly wanted to get out of there before there was an attempted murder in a church, on both mine and Hope's part.

I ran through the foyer of the church, through the parlor, and out the front door. There were steps there and I sat down on one. I couldn't stop my head from spinning around and around and around. Did I really just do that? Did I really just interrupt a wedding? Did I really just…speak now? This all felt like a dream. Like a weird, unbelievable dream. An amazing dream at that, but still…so crazy. I knew that this would definitely be a day I'd never forget.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. I smiled, thinking it was Andre, and turned around.

It was Jade.

I stood up and faced her. "Hi,"

Jade shrugged. "Well, Vega…I gotta say…that was amazing in there. I don't know what you whispered in Andre's ear, but whatever it was…it did the trick. He doesn't want Hope anymore, thank God."

I giggled. "I'm so glad. And Jade, seriously, thank you for calling me and telling me about this. Cause if I had found out from someone else that Andre was actually married to Hope…I don't know what I would have done. I would have been a mess."

She smirked. "Good. So now what? You going back to New York or staying in LA?"

"I…I don't know." I answered honestly. "I'd have to move a bunch of stuff, but…I might do that. I've missed LA."

Before Jade could say something in response, the front door opened again and out walked Andre in jeans and a t-shirt. It was obvious that he had changed in a matter of minutes.

Jade smiled and said, "I'm gone now." She was back inside within a few seconds.

"So…" I said and stepped up the last couple steps.

"Tori Vega…I can't believe it's you." said Andre while shaking my head. "You…you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I said. "And…so do you. I mean…you look great. I can't believe it's been four years since we last saw each other."

_Great job, Tor; smooth._

"I know, it's crazy." said Andre. "Where have you been?"

"New York," I told him with a smile. "I was doing Broadway. Some…well…something came up and…I had to quit Broadway, but…I don't know. Things are going well for me now."

"That's fantastic." he said. "But…if you don't mind me asking…what came up?"

"Andre, it's…" I shook my head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it some other time, but right now…I just wanna focus on us. Can you do that?" It wasn't that I was scared to tell Andre I had a son, because I wasn't. I just didn't want to explain everything to him right now when all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Of course I can."

We both simultaneously smiled at each other and it wasn't seconds later that we ran to each other. I jumped in his arms and we were kissing. This was pure magic. The fireworks that went off for me was nothing like I had ever experienced before. Back in high school, we had obvious crushes on each other, but I guess we were too afraid to start a relationship in fear of it ruining the amazing friendship we already had. But now that we were out of high school and 22 years old, we were determined to make it work. You can only hide your love for someone for so long before it bursts out into the open.

When we reluctantly pulled away a few moments later, I whispered, "I love you, Andre."

"I love you, too, Tori." whispered Andre. "Will you marry me?"

I smiled. "Of course. But…just to make sure…there are no other girls who wouldn't want us to wed, is there?"

Andre couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, we're good."

"Good," I said and attacked his lips once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry, I just never got around to it! But here is the last chapter of Speak Now :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.**

…..

Tori's POV

It was two months later and at mine and Andre's wedding reception. The wedding had been perfect. And there was no one there who wanted to 'speak now.' After the preacher said those words, and after no one in the room said a word, Andre and I couldn't help but laugh.

Now, I stood up on the platform at the front of the room and looked out at everyone who was here. We had a big white wedding with so many people. I smiled as I found where Andre was sitting; he had Rance in his lap. I thought it was adorable to watch the two of them play together. Andre loved Rance so much and it wouldn't be long before Andre adopted him.

I got everyone's attention and said, "Well…I'd like to sing a song for you guys. I'm normally terrible at writing songs, but this one came natural. I hope you enjoy it." I looked back at the band, gave them a nod, and they started to play.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_ But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_ I sneak in and see our friends_

_ And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_ And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

_I hear the preacher say, "speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_ And you say, "Let's run away now_

_ I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_ Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_ So glad you were around when they said speak now."_

Everyone began to clap once I was done singing. "Thank you," I said. "Everything about this song is true. I really did 'speak now' and thank goodness I did."

"You can say that again!" called out Andre.

I laughed, put the microphone down, and headed over to my two favorite boys in the whole entire world.


End file.
